Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?
|type = Single |album = Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 4, 2014 July 21, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 16:47 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku 34th Single (2014) |Next = Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta 36th Single (2014)}} Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (愛はいつも君の中に／普通、アイドル10年やってらんないでしょ！？; Love is always inside you / Idols can't usually go on for 10 years, right!?) is Berryz Koubou's 35th single. It was released on June 4, 2014 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 8 kinds depending on the jackets (16 in total). The limited editions comes with an event lottery serial number card. The Event V's for this single were released on July 21, 2014. The single commemorates the group's 10th anniversary. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A, Limited Editions A & C #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Instrumental) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Instrumental) Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Instrumental) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Music Video) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Making of) Limited Edition B DVD #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Music Video) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Making of) Limited Edition C DVD #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Dance Shot Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni" #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?" #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko Concert Performances ;Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - Morning Musume '15 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ - Kobushi Factory ;Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ (as part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! TV Performances *2014.05.17 Music Fair *2014.06.01 Music Japan *2014.06.12 The Girls Live ("Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni") *2014.06.19 The Girls Live ("Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?") *2014.12.04 The Girls Live ("Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?") Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 47,095 Other Charts Rankings Trivia *The single was announced on March 21, 2014. There was an early handshake event for the single on March 24, 2014. *This is their 10th anniversary single. *This is their first single to sell over 40,000 copies in its first week. The single is also their second single to sell more than 40,000 copies overall. *The music video for Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos File:Berryz Koubou - Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Berryz Koubou - Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C *Lyrics: Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni, Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? cs:Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? es:Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? Category:2014 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2014 Event Vs